joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars
Cars is a Disney Pixar Movies about racing Cars. Team Cars 'Lightning McQueen' Lightning McQueen, typically referred to by his surname McQueen, is an anthropomorphic racecar in the animated Pixar film Cars (2006) and its sequel Cars 2 (2011). He was named after Pixar animator Glenn McQueen (who died from melanoma in 2002), not actor and noted racing buff Steve McQueen.[1] He is based on generic NASCAR vehicles, but with design influences from the Mazda Miata and Dodge Viper.'' Late in the original film, he is painted much like the Chevrolet Corvette C1. 'Sally Carrera In the film, Sally owns the Cozy Cone Motel, a newly refurbished tourist court similar in design to the Wigwam Motels but with each individual motel room constructed as an oversized traffic cone. She has cones all around her shop, inside and out; even the lamps, planters and alarm clocks follow the theme. Neon lighting at the Cozy Cone, one of the first historic restoration efforts in Radiator Springs, displays the "100% Refrigerated Air" slogan of Tucumcari's historic US 66 Blue Swallow Motel. Mater Mater's design is based on a 1951 International Harvester boom truck once used to lift equipment from mine shafts in Cherokee County, Kansas.[2] The Route 66 town of Galena is named for the lead sulphite ore galena, to which the series of small mining towns around Baxter Springs owe their boom and subsequent bust. The original truck is currently based at a former Kan-O-Tex Service Station in Galena; the station was restored as a Route 66 diner and souvenir shop by Four Women on the Route one year after the film's 2006 release.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mater_%28Cars%29#cite_note-3His original color was Baby Blue, as shown in a flashback; however, over the years he has rusted into a light brown-orange color, with some of the blue still showing, though. He is missing his hood and his left headlight. (However, in Mater and the Ghostlight, he trembles so much, his right headlight comes loose.) However, in the ending credits of the First Film, he receives his hood (which is still mostly Baby Blue) by lowering his hook, grabbing it onto the hood and pulling them back up again, says that he hasn't seen his hood in 20 years, puts it back on, sneezing, having it fall off himself and then losing it again with it falling down a cliff. Guido '''Guido (voiced by Guido Quaroni) is an early 1950s Isetta forklift, who works at Luigi's Casa Della Tires, and is Luigi's best friend. The only language Guido can speak and understand fluently is Italian, though he appears to understand English, and even speaks a few phrases, including "Pit stop" but pronounced "Peet stop!" His dream is to perform a pit stop for a real racecar. Near the end of the movie, as a member of Lightning's new pit crew, he performs the fastest pit stop in Piston Cup history, speed-changing all four tires in only 4 seconds, shocking Chick Hicks' pit crew who had earlier made fun of him, and causing their moustaches/grills to fall off in the process. 'Luigi 500' Luigi is a 1959 Fiat 500. He is a Scuderia Ferrari fan, and has followed racing his entire life. His license plate reads 445-108, which is the latitude and longitude for the main Ferrari factory in Maranello, Italy.[9] Luigi owns a tire shop, Casa Della Tires, which is known for its "Leaning Tower of Tires," a tower of several tires shaped like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. His assistant is an Italian forklift truck named Guido. 'Ramone' Ramone is a 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider who owns the Ramone's House of Body Art store, where he paints himself and other cars, including Lightning McQueen later in the film. His garage employs the distinctive architecture of the Tower Station (U-Drop Inn) in Shamrock, Texas. His license plate reads "L0WNSL0", which is a reference to his catchphrase, "Low and slow." He is married to Flo, whose restaurant is next door to his store. Ramone is usually depicted as purple with a yellow and orange flame job, but throughout the film he changes his paint job every morning to keep his skills sharp, owing to a lack of customers. This situation changes after Radiator Springs becomes vibrant again. He also likes to drive slow and very low on the road, and is overjoyed when the road is asphalted, enjoying the smoothness of the road. 'Flo' Flo was based on Fran Hauser of Adrian's Midpoint Café. She is the owner of Radiator Springs only gas diner, "Flo's V-8 Café" and is married to Ramone, the town's body artist. Her license plate reads "SHOGRL", the same as the license plates applied to many Motorama show cars and an abbreviation of the term "showgirl". During the cruising scene, "Motorama 1957" appears above her license plate. According to a deleted scene, she is a Motorama showcar who came to Radiator Springs during a national tour (although there wasn't a Motorama show held in 1957). She appears to be inspired by three early- to mid-1950s show cars: the 1951 Le Sabre (front-end lines, the basic hood shape, lights mounted near the corners, and front-quarter trim), the 1951 Buick XP-300 (side trim), and the 1956/57 Chrysler Dart (cockpit, deck lid, and tailfins).[11] Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Category:2006 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:Acceleration Category:American Cartoon Category:3D animations Category:Cartoons